RGM-89 Jegan
The RGM-89 Jegan is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit from the Universal Century timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the successor of the RGM-79 GM series, the Jegan is the new mass-produced mobile suit of the Earth Federation Forces. The suit is lighter and more maneuverable than all the previous GM units, although it is not as well armed as the RGM-86R GM III. Nevertheless it performed very well and thus it was put into mass production. As a mobile suit based on the GM series, the Jegan's design focuses more on being easy to use, easy to maintain, and possessing a high cost-effectiveness. Because of the size of the Earth Federation Forces it was imperative to possess a mobile suit that could be easily used by a wide range of pilots, and used a wide set of common mobile suit parts that could be quickly and cheaply replaced. For weapons the Jegan was equipped with a beam saber stored in a waist recharge rack and a waist mounted three-tube hand grenade rack. It was also equipped with the optional armaments of a head-mounted vulcan gun pod, a forearm mounted shield that had two 2-tube small missile launchers, and a beam rifle or a bazooka. As the Jegan remained in service over the years, it received periodic technological upgrades, producing a large number of variants. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The RGM-89 Jegan is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack located in the right hip armor. It features a pair of beam emitters which can be adjusted to a high or low-output mode.RGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset timeRGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg. The grenades can also be launched directly from the rack, while grenade launchers used during the One Year War fired unguided grenades, later versions launch self-propelled homing missiles with their own optical guidance systems. ;*Vulcan Gun Pod :The vulcan gun pod is an optional close-range defensive armaments mounted on the head that is based on the technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. The vulcan gun is a shell firing weapon with a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The vulcan gun is ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Shield :The Jegan's shield also possesses minor offensive capabilities as it is built with two 2-tube small missile launchers. It is mounted on a swivel mount. As with older shield models, anti-beam coating is applied on the shield's surface.RGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg The small missiles are not very effective against large ships, and are more geared toward use against mobile suits and mobile armor. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, but short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor.RGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg ;*Bazooka :In place of a beam rifle, the Jegan can be outfitted with a bazooka. As with its human-sized counterpart the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a mobile suit in one shot or break through the armor of a battleship. History The Second Neo Zeon War was the first major engagement in which the Jegan was deployed. A total of 80 units were produced at the time of the Second Neo Zeon War. At that time, the unit was limited to the members of the Londo Bell Task Force, while most of the EFSF still used the GM III as of UC 0093. During this conflict, the Jegan proved to be a formidable weapon because of its agility and light weight design in contrast to the aforementioned GM III, which empathized heavy firepower. During the following 30 years, the Jegan steadily became the mainstay mobile weapon of the Federal Forces. As usual with most mass-produced Mobile Suits, the Jegan was used as a basis for specialized units such as the Stark Jegan, which was capable of mounting large missiles -even nuclear warheads- or the special operations suit RGM-96X Jesta Because of its simple and modular design, the Jegan kept itself relevant through frequent upgrades. For example at the time of Crossbone Vanguard uprising in UC 0123, the Jegan was still preferred by pilots than its more modern counterpart the RGM-109 Heavygun. Variants ;*ESM Jegan ;*RGM-88X Jeddah ;*RGM-89T Jegan ;*RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) ;*RGM-89B Jegan Kai ;*RGM-89D Jegan D Type ;*RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) ;*RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan ;*RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type ;*RGM-89M Jegan B-Type ;*RGM-89R Jegan A-Type ;*RGM-89R Jegan Fireball ;*RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan ;*RGM-89S Stark Jegan ;*RGM-90 Jeddah Improve Type ;*RGC-90 Jegan Heavy Armor Type ;*RGM-91S Jegan Enhanced Armor Type ;*RGM-96X Jesta ;*RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun ;*RGM-109 Heavygun Picture Gallery rgm-89.jpg|Front rgm-89-back.jpg|Rear Jegan-rear.jpg Jegan-beam-rifle.jpg|Beam rifle Jegan-beam-saber.jpg|Beam saber Jegan-handgrenade-rack.jpg|3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack Jegan-missile.jpg|Small missile RGM-89-1.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan RGM-89-2.jpg|Jegan - details RGM-89-3.jpg|Jegan - weapon rgm-89-handlaunchers.jpg|Jegan - hand launchers 097.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan HG Jegan.png vlcsnap-2013-04-23-23h57m24s222.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h15m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h17m44s127.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h40m52s186.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h41m39s142.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h41m53s35.png jegan0.jpg|Jegan (Gundam Mechanic File) Unit_c_jegan.png|RGM-89 Jegan as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 227px-Jegan_Profile.png|RGM-89 Jegan as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h33m33s16.png|RGM-78 Jegan vs JDG-00X Devil Gundam vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h33m22s156.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h34m08s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h34m37s135.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h34m32s95.png Jegan Helps Geara Doga.png Jegan Pilot (Axis Push).png Clop-Class & Jegan.png Jegan Pilot (Blown Off Arm).png Kayra&Jegan.png Jegan Pilot (Luna V Drop).png 1421227319158.jpg jegan-art.jpg References RGM89 Jegan - ManScan.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan - Manual Info Jegan 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89 Jegan Jegan 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89 Jegan Jegan 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - RGM-89 Jegan External links *RGM-89 Jegan on MAHQ.net *RGM-89 Jegan on Gundams Over Germany ja:ジェガン